


Tinker Tailor

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: There’s more fancy parties in their future, probably, so AO helps Leap find more clothes.
Relationships: Exeter Leap/AO Rooke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Tinker Tailor

“I don’t see why I can’t just wear my regular clothes,” said Leap.

He was walking behind AO, purposefully slowly. Leap hadn’t stopped following him, which AO counted as a victory even though Leap had probably only initially agreed out of boredom. That was alright. That was why he had started to look for more clothes for Leap in the first place.

AO glanced back at Leap. Well, that was part of the reason, anyway. That was the part of the reason he was willing to say aloud, if anyone asked.

“Come on man, you can’t wear a  _ hoodie _ to a  _ gala dinner _ ,” said AO.

“We’re not  _ going _ to any gala dinners,” said Leap.

“Not right now,” said AO, “but we might.”

Leap made a face, speeding up to keep level with AO. “You mean we might get  _ ordered  _ to.”

AO snorted. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy getting dressed up and going to eat fancy food?”

“The food part yeah,” said Leap, “the outfit part  _ sucked _ , and most of the people there did too.”

“Well I can’t do anything about the people part of it,” said AO, “but I think I’ve found a solution for the outfit part.”

“Is it a note that says  _ Exeter Leap can wear his own clothes _ ?” said Leap.

“Nope,” said AO, “better.”

He threw open the door with flourish. Leap did not look as impressed as he’d hoped.

“It’s… a storeroom,” said Leap, “well, yeah, I guess I could always hide here instead of going to whatever party we get dragged to next…”

“No it’s- here-” AO tugged Leap into the room, closing the door behind them.

He stepped towards an old metal trunk, fiddling with the lock for a moment before he got it to open. He felt Leap step forward, peering over his shoulder at the contents of the trunk.

“It’s clothes,” said AO.

“Yeah,” said Leap, “I can see that. These your’s?”

AO shook his head. “I got assigned to do inventory in here the other day and I found it. I guess it came in with someone and never left.”

“Huh,” said Leap. He reached into the trunk, pulling out a handful of fabric. His eye zoomed in and out, the whirr of the lens audible in the quiet room.

“So,” said AO, “what do you think? Pretty good find, right?”

Leap’s eye whirred again, switching to AO this time. AO tried to keep himself still, his hands flexing at his sides as he registered how close they were standing together. Leap didn’t seem inclined to step away, his focus turning slowly back to the truck. AO felt the sleeve of Leap’s hoodie brush against his side as Leap reached back into the trunk.

“You think any of this stuff’ll fit me?”

“I can alter it,” said AO, “ _ Before _ the party, this time.”

Leap huffed a laugh. “Pretty strange hobby for a guy in your line of work.”

“It’s not a hobby, it’s a skill,” said AO, “In my line of work, it helps to be good with your hands.”

“I’ll bet,” said Leap.

He paused, his gaze sliding back to AO, tilting his head a little as he considered him. AO pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, an old technique he used to stop himself from saying whatever was on his mind.

“So!” said Leap, stepping back slightly, “let’s see if I can find something halfway decent in this junk pile.”

There were a couple of suits that Leap seemed to like okay  _ enough _ not to shred them, shrugging into the deep purple jacket. He smoothed his hands down the velvet lapels, making a face.

“I dunno,” said Leap, “it’s kind of… it’s not really my style.”

“It’s more your style than what you wore to the party,” said AO, “Besides, you look good.”

Leap’s head swivelled towards him. AO felt his cheeks flush, but he kept his head up, meeting Leap’s gaze.

“I look  _ good _ huh?”

AO huffed a laugh. “Come on man, you  _ know _ you do.”

Leap grinned. “Course I do!” He smoothed his hands down the front of the blazer again before he pulled it off, throwing it onto the pile of clothes he’d approved of and shrugging his hoodie back over his head. He looked down, tugging at the sides of the suit pants and making a face again. “The pants are still kinda too big though, or something.”

“They’re just a little wide,” said AO, “Here-”

Like he’d done at the party, he dropped to his knees in front of Leap, reaching into his jacket to pull out a box of pins.

“You always keep those on you?” said Leap.

“Only when I think I’ll need them,” said AO, “hold still.”

Surprisingly, Leap did so. AO worked steadily, carefully pulling the fabric together until it tapered to Leap’s body. It wasn’t a  _ perfect _ job, but it was probably the best he was going to be able to do under the circumstances.

Leap cleared his throat. “Uh. Now what?”

“I have a quick-sew thing I can use on it, back in my cell,” said AO, “I got special allowances for it from…”

He trailed off as he looked up at Leap. Leap’s hoodie was a combination of colours AO had never seen before - a blotchy red and pink, with swirls of dark blue through it. Also a new sight was the flush on the skin parts of Leap’s cheeks, the bright pink standing out against the metal of the upper half of his face. It matched the flush AO could feel on his own cheeks, and he swallowed hard.

Leap opened his mouth, then closed it again, wordlessly offering AO his hand to pull him up. AO took it, feeling the points of warmth of Leap’s ring on his palm as Leap helped him to his feet. The motion also brought them close. AO felt torn, not sure whether he wanted to step back or lean forward, to bridge the last couple of inches between their faces-

Someone banged on the door. AO flinched, taking a step back and turning towards the door as it opened. It was a guard, scowling at them as he caught sight of them in the room.

“You’re wanted,” said the guard.

“I know,” said Leap, “that’s how I ended up here.”

AO made a valiant attempt to turn his laugh into a cough, but judging by the guard’s expression he didn’t quite succeed.

“You’re wanted by  _ Princess Kesh _ ,” said the guard.

“Tell her we’re busy,” said Leap.

The guard’s scowl deepened, and he stepped forward into the storeroom.

AO raised his hands. “Hey! Okay! We’re going!”

AO quickly gathered the clothes, pushing at Leap’s back to hustle him out of the storeroom. The guard narrowed his eyes, watching them closely as they headed back down the corridor. Millie was walking in the opposite direction, heading towards the exit.

“I don’t know that we have time to change,” said Millie.

“They can make time,” said Leap, “I just  _ got _ these fancy duds, I’m not about to get them wrecked because Clem can’t wait for like, a  _ second _ .”

“Five minutes,” said Sovereign Immunity as he passed by them.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Leap, waving a hand. He looked over his shoulder, meeting AO’s gaze, a grin breaking across his face. “Gotta protect these, right? Special occasions only.”

AO grinned back. “Yeah, special occasions only.”

Leap paused, one hand on the doorframe as he leaned back into the room. “You got any more secret fancy clothes I could wear?”

“Maybe,” said AO, “you interested?”

“ _ Maybe _ ,” said Leap, drawing the word out.

“ _ Four minutes _ ,” said Sovereign Immunity, from behind them.

“Alright, alright, jeez!” said Leap, “When we get back, remember how interested I am.”

“Gonna be hard to think of anything but that,” said AO.

Leap laughed, his head ducking out of sight as he headed back down the corridor.

They waited for him before they got into the elevator together to leave, Sovereign Immunity’s frown deepening with every minute that passed.

“I’m here!” said Leap, his voice bouncing off the corridor walls before they could even see him, “Chill out old man, I’m here!”

Millie grinned, stepping neatly to the side to give Leap room. Leap grinned back as he stood beside her, the sleeve of his hoodie close enough to touch AO’s. AO looked at Leap out of the corner of his eye, watching the way the swirl of pink and red bloomed across Leap’s hoodie as they rode the elevator down to the train. A thin streak of dark blue twirled around the fabric of Leap’s arm and AO followed it with his eyes, watching it wind around Leap’s wrist before it was overwhelmed by the shifting pink-red.

It wasn’t great as formalwear, but AO was getting kind of fond of the sight of it.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most place


End file.
